1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to body building exercise devices of the weight lifting type.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Weight lifting physical exercise devices generally comprise apparatus in which the user lifts a selected weight while prone or while seated or standing lifts bars connected with weights by cables entrained over pulleys. Another type of weight lifting exercise apparatus includes a cable entrained over a pulley in which the user pulls one end of the cable toward him in a generally horizontal or upward direction.
This weight lifting exercise apparatus is distinctive over all weight lifting apparatus of which I am aware by providing upstanding pivotally interconnected lever assemblies alternately moved toward and away from the user by pivoting about horizontal axes and interconnected by a fulcrum axle mounted on a vertical shaft in which one arm of the user pulls one lever assembly connected with the weights while simultaneously pushing against the other lever assembly with his other arm.